Como ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento
by Diana Liliana Black24
Summary: la llegada de cierto niño pondra de cabeza al santuario principalmente a caballero mas frio de el y su compañero mujeriego.no yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

**C****om****ment dire à toi**** fils qu'il**** a deux pères ?**

(Como decirle a tu hijo que tiene dos padres?)

Tres años después de la guerra contra hades.

Era una noche obscura una linda chica se encontraba observando la luna y las constelaciones que en ese momento se apreciaban detallando la constelación de escorpión recordando así su entrenamiento en el santuario para la armadura de piscis.

Flash back

Algunos años antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

–a llegado el momento de la batalla final, por la armadura de acuario, contrincantes Camus vs Cristina ambos aprendices de Christopher de Acuario-

-Camus quiero que te concentres entendido?-le indico el santo a su hijo de 17 años.

-esta bien papa, crees que si logro vencerla tendré mi armadura dorada?-

-es es seguro hijo, corre ve y demuestra que eres un digno portador de la armadura -le dijo el y muchacho avanzo asía la área de pelea, después de la pelea resulto ganador de su armadura. Y ya como caballeros de acerco a una joven amazona.

-descuida Lily esa armadura ya es tuya!-le dijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica

-no estoy muy segura-

-vamos lo aras bien-le dijo cuando el patriarca se dirigió a los presentes.

-a llegado el momento de la batalla final, la cual es por la armadura de piscis, contrincantes Liliana vs afrodita ambos aprendices de Carlota de Piscis-indico el y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la arena se dieron la mano amistosamente y comenzaron su pelea, la chica controlaba toda la pelea, pero un pensamiento llego a su cabeza

-"_en verdad tengo la vocación de amazona, la verdad es que yo quiero una familia no solo pelear".- _pensó ella y dejo de atacar intensamente a su contrincante dándole la victoria ante la mirada atónita de los demás, después de que se declarara ganador a Afrodita, la chica se levanto como si nada, cosa que ni el nuevo portador de la armadura pudo hacer, camino lentamente hasta que se topo con la armadura la cual brillo y estuvo a punto de separarse para cubrir el cuerpo de la joven pero esta negó con la cabeza y se perdió de vista ante los damas lo cuales estaban totalmente anonadados.

Unos meses antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

-espera a que te atrape escorpión de quinta-grita una chica de 17 años y corría tras en joven de cabello azul que traía entre las manos un libro.-ya devuélveselo Milo!-le ordeno otro chico de caballo azul y mirada fría.

-si Milo ya vasta de juegos debe de entregar el trabajo que le encargo el patriarca-le dijo un joven rubio.

-que aguados son en verdad-dijo el deteniéndose y asiendo que la amazona callera enzima de el causando un sonrojo por parte de ella pero debido a su mascara no se apreció.

-no creí que fueran tan fogosa "Pescadita"-le susurro el, en el oído de manera muy sensual y burlesca. La chica se levanto y le dio un par de patadas en las costillas.

-esto es por atrevido y por quitarme el libro de donde tengo que sacar mi tarea-dijo ella dándose le vuelta elegantemente. Milo se levanto y se dirigió a su amigo.

-la traigo loca, cuanto que terminara en mi cama!-

-callate Milo que si el patriarca o Saga de enteran de eso estas frito!!.-le dijo su amigo con aires celosos.

-vamos cálmate Camus ellos no sabrán nada si tu no lo dices, además que sea la hermana menor de Saga no la hace inmune a mis encantos!!-dijo el, asiendo que su amigo lo dejara solo hablando.

-esto me huele a pelea de amigos-Murmuro Mu a Shaka.

-de eso no hay duda, lo malo es que uno la quiere para retozar y el otro la quiere!-dijo el

-en eso tienes razón, pero créeme que no acabara en nada bueno, como dijo Camus si Saga o el patriarca se enteran de los planes de Milo es caballero muerto-

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su pelea con Milo por el libro, la joven se encontraba leyendo otro libro y comiendo galletas a las orillas de un rio.

-hola Lili-saludo alguien a sus espaldas asiendo que se colocara su mascara rápidamente.

-hola Camus que te trae por aquí?-

-nada solo vengo a saludar, por cierto que lees?-

-el caballero de la armadura oxidada-contesto ella.

-lindo libro deja una gran enseñanza-

-así es, dime Camus ese milagro que no este contigo tu amigo el pervertido?--a de estar por allí con alguna chica-le dijo el y noto un poco de tristeza en su amiga.

-ya veo así mejor me deshago de su molesta compañía-murmuro ella.

-haha ya veo, quieres dar una vuelta por la playa?-

-claro, además quiero e ir a nadar un rato-

-bien nos vemos en 15 minutos en Aries!-dijo el y se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y así fue en 15 minutos se encontraron, pasando juntos una bonita tarde.

-dime Camus de casualidad te gusta alguien del santuario?-pregunto ella mientras iban de regreso al santuario

-pues si es una bonita amazona y muy buena y tu?-contesto el muy rojo

-pues si me gusta un caballero lo malo es que es un arrogante y cretino, si no fuera por eso seria perfecto, es guapo y tiene una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera-

Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse el levanto su mascara arriba se sus labios rojo Carmín y la beso. Para después darse la vuelta y retirarse dejando la sola y con los dedos sobre sus labios. Aquella noche la chica se cambio de ropa colocándose una cota pijama azul y una mascara que cubría sus ojos dejando sus labios al descubierto, se recostó en su cama y trato de dormir lo malo es que aquel beso con su mejor amigo no la dejaba tranquila así que decidió ir a hablar con el se coloco una bata del mismo color que su pijama y se dirigió al templo de la vasija, pero cuando paso por escorpión.

-hola lindura que asiendo tan sola por aquí?-dijo Milo y la tomo por la cintura.

-suéltame!-le dijo ella ates de que los labios del escorpión se posesionaran de los suyos, asiendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a las carisias de Milo terminando con el en su habitación, desnuda y a su lado.

-Lili eres hermosa-le dijo el y trato de quitarle su mascara.

-suéltame esto no debió suceder-dijo ella levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose para después dirigirse a la casa de acuario, cuando entro se topo con el guardián de la casa.

-que sucede Lily?-

-Camus Milo yo….-dijo ella estallando en llanto

-tranquila que te hizo Milo?-

-me llevo a la Cama!-dijo ella y se quito la mascara. Camus hechizado por sus ojos la beso y se dejo llevar por el amor que sentía por ella asiendo lo mismo que le hizo Milo solo que esto fue con amor y delicadeza sin lujuria ni pasión.

-Camus soy una perdida!-dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

-claro que no Lily-dijo el y le acaricio su cabello pelirrojo

-claro que si termine contigo y con Milo en la cama teniendo sexo!-

-lo nuestro no fue sexo fue amor-dijo el y la abrazo quedándose dormido al lado de ella, la joven se levanto se visto y salió del templo, regreso a su habitación en la aldea de las amazonas escribió una cartas se visto y salió a entregarlas, para después marcharse del santuario.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Camus, ya que trato de abrazar a la chica pero se dio cuenta de que esta ya no estaba, dejando en su buro una carta y su mascara el joven la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Estimado Camus:_

_He deshonrado a mi hermano, al santuario y a mi corazón, no merezco pisar este recinto sagrado menos siendo de una diosa virgen siendo que yo ya no lo soy no es tu culpa lo se así que es por eso que decidí irme del santuario esto no debió pasar a ti te quiero pero a Milo lo amo discúlpame se feliz y olvídame, yo me olvidare de Milo y si algún día nos volvemos a ver y tu estas libre seré totalmente tuya mientras tanto trata de ser Feliz Camus._

_AT&T. Liliana Black_

El joven se visto y bajo a entrenar al coliseo donde se encontró con Milo que hablaba con DM.

-la hubieras visto disfruto la condenada, gemía de place mientras era mía-dijo el sin darse cuenta que la temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados

-callate Milo, deja de decir tonterías-le ordeno Camus.

-que solo estoy hablando de la noche que pase al lado de Lili.-le dijo el cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, así fue con estos amigos del alma terminaron peleando por una mujer.

Fin Flash Black

Tres años despues

La mujer dejo de observar la estrellas por el la voz de un niñito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-mami ya vete a dolmil!-

-ya voy Gabriel-

-mami quien ed mi papa?-

-ya hemos hablado mucho de esto Gabriel, pero ahora que insistes es mejor que vallamos al santuario para que los conozcas-dijo ella. Después de que Liliana huyera del santuario se entero que estaba embarazada el problema es de quien creyó que al nacer el niño este duda quedaría despejada pero cual fue su desgracia que ese niño se parecía a ambos tenia los ojos y carisma de Milo el cabello Camus y la elegancia.

-lo pometes?-

-lo prometo mañana a primera hora nos iremos al santuario


	2. Chapter 2 Regreso

**REGRESO…**

Ya eran mas de las 12 del día la mayoría de los caballeros se encontraban entrenando en el coliseo. Mientras tanto un joven de cabello largo y azul se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pensado de nuevo en ella, la razón de sus desvelos, pensamientos y sentimientos.

Cristina-de nuevo pensando en ella te va a hacer daño si sigues con esa obsesión tu ya, desde que se fue no haces otra cosa mas que desear que regrese, ya supéralo-le dijo una amazona de cabello castaño.

Camus-Cristina, deja de meterte en mi vida que hallamos sido entrenados juntos no tiene nada que ver con que te metas en mi vida!-le reclamo el y abrió los ojos

Cristina-me meto por que me importas tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos asía ti-

Camus-ya te dije que no los correspondo, así que mejor déjame en paz!!- le dijo y volvió a cerrarlos por un instante para volver a abrirlos pero ahora mostrando una total sorpresa en sus ojos color azul cobalto. A lo lejos una figura femenina se apreciaba. El sabia bien quien era, era Liliana la razón de su existir. Pero noto algo raro traía cargando algo, que no alcanzo a ver bien pero si traía algo consigo. Cuando estuvo mas cerca se acerco a los gemelos los cuales como siempre estaban peleando por cosas tan absurdas.

-veo que la copia Pirata y el clon mal hecho nunca cambian!!!-les dijo a sus espaldas, poniendo de malas a los gemelos dado que no la reconocieron, ya que las únicas personas que podía decirles así, eran ellos o Lili. Así que voltearon quedando algo sorprendidos al ver a su pequeña hermana cargando un niño de unos 3 años dormido sobre su hombro.

Kannon-Lily que haces por aquí?-pregunto el menor de ellos.

Liliana-vengo a que Gabriel conozca a sus papas!-

Saga-Gabriel es el niño no?, conozco a su mama y a su papa?-le pregunto

Liliana-a su mama la tienes enfrente a sus papas claro que los conoces pero no se cual de los dos es el verdadero!-

Los dos-que estas queriendo decir con eso Oo?-

Liliana-nada interprétenlo voy con el patriarca-dijo ella y se dio la vuelta pero se topo con esos ojos azul cobalto del caballero de acuario. Para Camus fue un golpe muy fuerte verla con ese niño, ella ya tenia familia se había olvidado de lo que decía en su carta, la chica de acerco a el.

Liliana-hola Camus, veo que estas bien, luego hablamos hay mucho de que hablar, y no, no es lo que piensas sobre este niño pronto lo sabrás…-le iba a decir pero un celular empezó a sonar, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces le paso el niño a Camus, el cual lo recibió algo cohibido.

-hola aquí Fénix!-

-hola Fénix habla Ciervo, donde estas te hable a tu casa pero nadie contesto?-

-salimos, que sucede Ciervo?-

-voy por Gabriel en 5 minutos tenemos otra misión!!-

-QUE, pero si estoy en vacaciones, además no estoy en Londres estamos en Grecia-

-mejor, deja a Gabriel con alguien de confianza y te espero en el cuartel de Grecia, cambio y fuera!-

Liliana-maldición-murmuro la chica. -bueno Camus fue muy bonito verte te veo arriba con el patriarca supongo que el tendrá que hablar contigo y con Milo así que te propongo que vallas por el escorpión y después al templo del sumo sacerdote.-dijo ella y recogió a su hijo de los brazos de Camus para después dirigirse al templo del patriarca mientras recodaba las sabias palabras de su amiga, la misma que le acababa de hablar por teléfono.

Flash Black.

Liliana-Alex necesito un consejo que arias tu si no supieras quien es el papa de tu hijo?-

Alex-lo dices por Gabriel cierto?-

Liliana-así es estoy tan confundida-

Alex-quien no, jeje como tomaría tu hijo si le dices "estuve con dos hombres y no se cual de los dos es tu papa, mi amor" jajaja-

Liliana-oye no es gracioso!!!-exclamo la chica indignada

Alex-Claro que lo es el pobre niño quedaría traumado de por vida, la neta no me lo esperaba de ti, no eres tan santa como creía jojojojojojojo saliste peor que Britney Spears

Liliana-ya deja de decir tonterías-

Alex-pues si de verdad quieres un consejo sigue a tu corazón!, es lo único que te puedo decir.-

Fin del Flash back

Camus-Lili, espérate una pregunta, quien es el papa de tu hijo?-pregunto este cuando la alcanzo. Dejando a la chica muy confundida sobre si decirle la verdad o no, de repente saco un anillo de oro con una piedra violeta lo coloco en su dedo y desapareció, para después aparecer en el recinto del patriarca.

Camus- Demonio ese niño Liliana -levanta un poco las manos- y este anillo?

Aquel santo solo se delimito a jalarse un poco el cabello, pronto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Camus- TT.TT, no entiendo nada -chillo una vez mas- a Milo PERO QUE DEMONIOS A MILO NO LE HABLE DESDE HACE TRES MALDITOS AÑOS y ahora ella quiere hablar con el pero a mi me dio un anillo -se dice mientras se encaminaba sin querer a escorpión- ja -exclama con triunfo- a mi me quiere mas

Camus en su camino asía escorpio daba pequeños saltitos y gritillos de victoria, a aquel se encontraba mas que entusiasmado. Al llegar este a la casa de escorpio se delimito a pesar en algo que leyó hace tres años en la nota

Flash Back

Decidí irme del santuario esto no debió pasar a ti te quiero pero a Milo lo amo discúlpame se feliz y olvídame

Fin del Flash Back

Camus- es cierto ella nunca me quiso

¿- y tu que demonios haces por acá

Camus todo erizado como gato- MILO

Milo- si el mismo que quieres -dice sin ánimo-

Camus- nos llama el patriarca

Milo- que se espere

Camus- QUE VALLAMOS

Milo- NO ME GRITES NO ESTOY SORDO

No muy pronto es Sr. Hielo y el Sr. Yo no soy Venenoso se enfrascaron en una tonta y burda discusión

En tanto en el recinto del Patriarca, este se encontraba jugando el nuevo juego de Xbox de Viva Piñata

Shion- GENIAL

Mientras este bailaba en son de victoria frente a los monitos una chica con un pequeñito en brazos lo miraba

¿ - Su majestad se encuentra bien

Shion- Haaaa -ve a la chica y pronto se pone serio- es una enfermedad que se yo

¿ - U eso ni yo se lo creo Sr.

Shion- .etto bueno, no es cosa de que me creas o no, total soy el patriarca -en todo de dramatismo- y dime -en su posición normal- a que has venido a mi bella doncella

¿ - a una chica, Liliana se dice llamar, le busca

Shion- ok gracias Laura, has que pase

Laura- QUE PAAAAAAASE LILIANA

Shion- no se nota que vez mucha tv verdad

Laura- Aja-ja-ja no -ambos ven a la chica entrar-

Shion- Pero si eres tu -se lanza sobre la pobre chica- LILIANA HIJA MIA -la zangolotea - POR QUE TE FUISTE DEL SANTUARIO - con tono que fulmina hasta al mas valiente-

Liliana- Por Gabriel -toda mareada

Shion- Gabriel no conozco a ningún Gabriel -ve al niño que trae en brazos- y ese Crio, no me digas que es tu hijo?

Lilian- y si le digo que si que diría usted?

Shion-mmmm no lo dices encerio verdad?

Liliana-pues la verdad si-dijo ella pero el pequeño despertó.

Gabriel-mami, donde etamos?

Shion vio aquel pequeñito, y después vio a su madre, así consecutivamente con los ojos tipo botón y el en una forma chivi, la verdad es que el ni se lo creía.

Shion- me lo dices enserio verdad?

Lilian- heeeeem si

Gabriel- mami?

Lilian- en el santuario mi vida

Shion- hay dios -este solo se desmaya-

Gabriel- se duerme muy extraño el sr -el pequeñín ríe un poco después de lo dicho-

Lilian- si un poco -la chica ni se inmuto a levantarlo-

¿?-por que tanto escándalo-dijo una chica de cabellos morados con una mascarilla de aguacate y su cabello cubierto de tubos. La odiosa, perdón la diosa salió de su recinto completamente mostrando una pijama de ositos a las 12 del día y al ver al niño corrió a agarrarle los cachetes

Gabriel (asustado)-mami una buja me quere comer!!!!

Lilian miro a su niño y dijo- Mi, mi, mi vida no es una bruja es una diosa

Gabriel- pero una muy fea

Shion- esa estuvo buena -voltea y murmura a aquella bruja- lo siento U///U

Saori-hay pero que hermoso niño, es tu hijo Shion?-pregunto ella ignorando el comentario inocente del pequeño

Shion- O.O Claro que no

Saori-perdón, como te llamas, pequeño angelito.

Gabriel-Gabriel, y tengo tes años-dijo el y le mostro 3 deditos de su mano

Saori- HAAAY QUE LINDURA DE ANGELITO y dime tu eres su mami ¿

Lilian- si -dice sintiéndose toda una pavo real-

Saori- si se parecen mucho

Shion-pobre niño, no lo dejara en paz en un buen rato.


	3. Chapter 3 primera leccion

**Primera lección aprender a cocinar.**

Saori- pues a pesar de todo me recuerda a 2 caballeros verdad Shion, de casualidad eres pariente de Camus o Milo o el pequeño es pariente de ellos?

Shion ahora si que paro la oreja

Lilian- etto O///O pues

Aquella joven se puso de nervios de punta, que decir ante eso, nisiquieras ella tenía la certeza de aquello

Lilian- pues vera jajaja, si son parientes nuestros -se dice ahora para si misma- aunque no se cual de ellos es mas pariente de nosotros

Saori y Shion- Que dijo

Lilian- jajaja nada

Shion-ahora me explicas.

Liliana-esta bien pero sin la presencia de mi hijo-dijo ella resignada a la regañisa del siglo.

Saori-yo me lo llevo, ven hermoso nene te voy a mostrar unos juegos que te van a gustar.-dijo la diosa y tomo la manita de este.

Gabriel-mami puedo ir?

Liliana-claro ve ahorita te alcanzo corazón.

Shion ve a la joven con cara de mama regañadora y golpeteando el pie varias veces- y bien Srita quiero una buena explicación

Liliana-esta bien -la joven le conto todo lo que paso incluyendo su falta con ambos caballeros.

Shion-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! -dijo este pegando el grito en el cielo

Liliana (jugando con sus dedos como niña chiquita)-disculpa excelencia no era mi intención!!!

Shion- maldita sea, se me olvido poner guardar a mi juego

En ese momento fue en que lilian tuvo una caída tipo anime, se dio cuenta que aquel sabio no presto atención a nada de lo que dijo ella eso era el colmo

Shion- y bien, ahora si que paso después de que estabas comiendo galletas

Lilian, le volvió a contar todo, esperando que ahora si le hubiese prestado atención cuando acabo su relato, de nuevo Shion pego el grito en el cielo.

Shion-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER ESO??-pregunto este

Liliana-pues ya se lo conté con lujo de detalles, o necesita una clase de sexología?

Shion- nopi, ya tome una y te soy sincero, mejor leí yo a que no espera un momento me cambiaste el tema no es justo eso no importa, la cosa es que hiciste mal Srita y ahora que vas hacer

Liliana-necesito de alguien que cuide de el mientras cumplo con una misión importante, y pues no tengo con quien dejarlo así que pues pensaba si usted y la diosa querían que se quedara con ellos por un tiempo.

Shion-de cuanto estamos hablando?

Liliana-una o dos semanas no mas

Shion- que se quede y pues como ambos van a pelearse lo aremos de la manera mas pacifica posible- dijo el y metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y saco una moneda.

Shion-será por suerte Camus es cruz Milo cara-dijo el y lanzo la moneda al aire.

Liliana-creí que seria algo mas serio!!!- y la moneda callo en cruz.

Shion- que quieres que agá!! Si fuese el patriarca bien

Lilian- es el patriarca

Shion- jajaja se me olvido

Lilian- callo Camus

Shion- pues que se levante

Lilian- hablo de la moneda

Shion- perdón, pues hablare con el si quieres estar presente?

Liliana-pues me gustaría pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Shion-pues el baño esta a la derecha-dijo el cuando la chica ya había desaparecido.-problemas en el santuario de nuevo-murmuro y abrió la puerta y se topo con el escorpión y el refri andante peleando por tonterías de nuevo.

Shion-que hice yo para merecer esto? - pregunto con la vista en el techo- bien tarjeta roja para los dos

Camus y Milo- PERO

Shion- A LA ESQUINA DE UNA VEZ NO HABRA MERIENDA HOY PARA LOS DOS -se sale del lugar- y se quedan parados hasta que se me ocurra por cierto Camus, vas a cuidar a un niño

Camus- YO QUE?

Shion-me escuchaste, a y tú también Milo ese es su castigo por pelear, esta semana te toca a ti y la próxima a Milo y así será hasta que su mama regrese.

Apenas iban a mencionar palabra alguna, pero

Shion- Chst, no, no, no, no nada de hablar nn

Camus y Milo -mmmm

Liliana-Shion ya estoy lista, le tengo que entregar a la persona que cuide de mi niño que es lo que tiene que hacer-dijo la muchacha acercándose a Shion, con otra ropa, esta consistía en un pantalón negro al igual que la blusa solo que esta llevaba unos adornos rojos, y un cinturón rojo, traía una capa negra, en la mano una mochilita azul y una maleta de ruedas.

Shion- ok pero no te preocupes, que yo lo are

Lilian- mejor lo hago yo-La joven se acerco a un muy embobado Camus. -aquí están todas sus cosas, no duerme sin su canción de cuna y su cuento de todas las noches, si no tiene a su oso llorara toda la noche, se levanta en la noche a tomar agua... Le decía esta y saco un intinerario con todo lo que tenia que hacer.-y por ultimo si cuando regrese mi hijo no esta feliz morirás entendiste?

Camus- O.o si

Milo- maldito -dijo para si-

Lilian- espero que hayas entendido tú también bicho, si no te veré en tu funeral

Milo- SI PATRONA

Liliana- voy por el niño para que lo conozcan.-dijo ella y salió de allí.

Milo-disculpe excelencia de casualidad la conozco de algún lado es que bueno pues no la había visto

Shion- si serás si serás Claro que la conoces patata frita

Milo- pues ni me acuerdo de ella -dice rascándose la barbilla-

Camus- por que eres un mujeriego

Milo- Mireo he, mírelo he

Shion-aun me pregunto si alguien de aquí esta cuerdo

Milo-ya díganme quien es?

Camus-es Liliana la hermana menor de los gemelos so bruto

Milo- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Liliana, D -pausa un momento- no la recuerdo

Camus- Liliana, Liliana pedazo de veneno Liliana la amazona linda de este lúgubre lugar

Milo- Ha ya la recordé es la hermana de Saga y Kannon no?

Camus- te tardaste

Liliana (con el niño en brazos)-amor ellos son tus papas -dijo ella y lo bajo.

Milo-estas loca mujer no puedo ser el padre de esa niño

Liliana-déjame decirte que si. Ellos son tu papa Camus y tu papa Milo, te quedaras con ellos

Gabriel- y el -señalando a Shion-

Liliana- míralo como si fuese tu abuelo

Shion- NO ESTOY TAN VIEJO

Gabriel-abuelito -dijo el y le abrazo las piernas

Shion- Soy tan feliz

Lilian- te quedaras con ellos si

Gabriel- Si

Lilian- te portas bien

Gabriel- Si

Lilian- obedeces

Gabriel- Si

Lilian- bueno, ya me voy, luego regreso si

Gabriel- Si

Lilian- Si esta Herido, triste, o no encuentro a mi hijo como lo deje les juro a los tres que los mato -esta lanza una mirada fulminante- bueno adiós ya me voy, dale un beso a mama hijo -dijo ella y el pequeño se acerco a ella, después de darle un beso a su mama ella desapareció.

Cuando una amazona que había escuchado todo esto no pudo dejar de pasar inadvertida.

¿?-así que se te acabaran tus parrandas escorpión

Milo-si

Shion- si pobre de Milo

Milo- no se burlen que es cosa seria

Gabriel-tengo hambre-dijo el y jalo del pantalón a Camus.

Camus-ayuda alguien sabe cocinar?

Shion- no me miren a mí

Milo- ni a mi estoy castigado

Camus- TTTT malvados

¿ - yo te ayudo

Camus- Gracias Karen

Karen- ven vamos pequeñito, que te gustaría comer

Gabriel- Que hay?

Karen-lo que gustes.

Gabriel-mi mami me da verduras y cremita de sabores, dice que tengo que estar bien alimentado para ser un caballero fuerte

Karen- que bueno que tu mami te alimente bien -carga al pequeñito llevándoselo a los hombros- agárrate bien nn, a si que verduritas, y cual te gusta mas?

Gabriel- me gustan las zanahodiad

Karen- entonces te are una cremita de zanahoria, y después no se, tal ves una ensaladita de atún -sale del lugar- y después el postre que tu quieras

Gabriel mas que feliz- siii

Karen era una amazona que no utilizaba mascara, pues era la prometida del santo de virgo, por que no, entrenar con una dulzura de nene, por si acaso

Gabriel-oye disculpa mi descoltecia, me llamo Gabiel, y tú?

Karen- o disculpa, me Llamo Karen, mucho gusto, disculpa por no presentarme

Gabriel solo sonrió- hasta donde vamos?

Karen- a mi casa, no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos nn, a si que tu papi es Camus y Milo verdad

Gabriel- Sipi

Karen- nn te pareces a los dos nn

Gabriel-mi mami decía que esa era su desgacia

al llagar a la casa de Karen

Karen- linda tu mami como siempre

¿ - y ese niño

Karen- ha se llama Gabriel, es hijo de Liliana, te acuerdas de ella

Shaka- un poco

Karen- vente vamos a la cocina, y ahí me cuentas lo que te a contado tu mami de mi

Gabriel-bueno.

Pero algo los distrajo un par de hermanos que acababan de llegar.

Saga-así que este es mi pequeño sobrino

Kannon- IREN A ESTE HOMBRESITO, tan hermoso como la mamá nn

Saga- si, dime pequeño como te llamas

Gabriel- Gabriel

Karen- íbamos a la cocina, gustan comer con nosotros algo?

Kannon-claro que si, así conocemos mas a Gabriel verdad Saga?.-dijo el y le ayudaron a preparar la comida.

Saga- ajap n.n, sabes quien soy yo -carga al niño-

Gabriel- nopi

Saga- TU TIO SAGA, y el, el mi copia barata tu tío Kannon

Gabriel-mmm mami me dijo que tenía un helmano bipolal y un helmano lalo!!

Shaka- jajaja que razón tiene tu mami

Saga y Kannon- ¬¬# linda tu mami hee, enserio linda

Gabriel- nn, así es ella también me dijo que mi papa era fio y el oto mujeliego, no se que significa mujeliego pero eso dijo ella!!!

Karen- hay que tu mama, siempre tan sincera bien síganme a la cocina

Gabriel-sip, tienes jujito de uva?

Karen- si nn, quieres un poco

Gabriel-Sipi!!

Karen- Shaka, pásame ese vasito

Shaka junto a la repisa- cual este -muestra uno de plástico-

Karen- sip ese ustedes dos quieren también

Kannon- °¬° yo si

Saga- yo no, no es de mi agrado

Karen- saca otro igual no Shaka

Shaka- jeje si

Kannon- HEY NO SOY NIÑO

Gabriel-jajajaja ustedes son mas diveltidos que tia Ades, y David

Shaka- Ades

Saga y Kannon- NO ES CIERTO

Karen- no quiero peleas frente del niño ¬¬

Shaka- a si se llama tu tía Ades

Gabriel-nopi Ales, cleo!

Shaka- Uuuf, ya me habías asustado

Todos menos Shaka- O.o

Gabriel-pol que se asustan?

Karen- una peleíta eso es todo -dice haciendo el guiso para el pequeño- nn eso es todo

Gabriel-haha, es como cuando mi tía Ales me esconde de mi mami pala asustala y telminan paliando?

Saga- tu mama siempre termina peleando cuando no esta conforme de algo

Shaka- ¬¬U mira quien lo dice

Gabriel-pues si una ves me legaño bien feo por que me ensucie y también ensucie a cheltel, que es nueto pelo asi de gandote-le dice el pequeño extiende sus brazos para decir que el perro es grande

Karen- nnU y que mas

Gabriel-vivimos en una cabana, en el bosque, pelo cuando mi mami sale como ahola me deja con el señol tagacudo, y con David ellos me cuidan

Todos los adultos- Con el Sr que

Gabriel-taga cudo, es un vampilo, mi mami es una buja, contola los demonios y tata de detenel a Vald un vampilo malo!!!

Todos los hay presentes miraron al niño Saga haciendo una expresión de chiflado, Kannon solo asintió, Shaka, se limito a mirar a otro lado, Karen golpeo a los tres hombres y miro al niño.

Karen- sabes yo también tengo poderes nn, soy un demonio Gato nn, pero pasa que tu mami no me controla nn

Shaka- ¬¬ neta

Saga- no le digas mentiras al niño

Kannon- si no le digas mentiras

Karen- ¬¬ no es mentira

La chica se quito unos pasadores de su cabello y salieron de entre las hebras cafés dos orejitas puntiagudas,

Gabriel-yo quielo unas olejitas de pelito me haces unas?

Karen- Claro nn

Shaka, Kannon y Saga miraron a la ahora Felina, era chistoso verla

Kannon- Bien eres un demonio gato y la cola

Lo que se vio a continuación fue un zape de parte del caballero de virgo.

Karen- mi cola es mi cinturón

Gabriel-pol que le pegas a mi tio, dijo algo malo?

Shaka- ¬///¬ cuando seas mas grandecito lo sabrás Gabriel, cuando seas mas grandecito

Gabriel-ya soy gande tengo casi 4 años

Cuando llego el señor Hielo junto con la mochilita azul del niño.

Camus-buenas tardes Shaka, Saga y Kannon

Los tres muchachos- Buenas tardes

Karen- ¬¬ falte yo gruñón

Camus-discúlpame Karen.

Gabriel-papa, juegas con migo cuando cabe de comel?-pregunto este con unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir

Camus- etto yo

Karen- vamos, juega con el eres su papi nn -dice aquella chica moviendo su felina cola de un lado a otro-

Camus solo miro el niño, esa mirada enternecedora- si

Gabriel- sidve ved Shedk

Camus-O.O que es eso?

Karen- es una película

Gabriel-además tengo mis calitos, y mis muñecos de los inqueibles

Camus- estos niños de ahora

Kannon- GENIAL Y SON ORIGINALES -toma todos los monitos y los empieza examinar- HUUUUUUUUUY tu mama si que se luce contigo D

Gabriel-me los dios David, los que mi mami me compa los cuido musho y casi no los saco de mi casa!

Kannon- me tendrás que prestar todos u

Gabriel-sip tego un Woody y un bos, pelo eso esta en casa

Kannon- nn soy happy

Saga- ¬¬U unas veces me das pena Kannon

Gabriel-tio saga edes cuel con tío Kannon!!

Saga- la copia barata el es el cruel, casi me mata

Gabriel-utedes pelean musho!-dijo el y se sentó en la mesa para poder comer a gusto, ya que pues como dice el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" ya se había cansado de tantas atenciones y se sentó cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos al igual que Camus.

Karen- deja te sirvo

Aquella chica admiraba la escena era gracioso ver el mas que parecido que tenia el crio con Camus, ahora solo era esperar haber en que se parecía a Milo, le sirvió en un plato mediano, su vasito a lado de el y sus verduras frente suyo, y el postre a un costado, si parecía un mini menú gourmet para un pequeño de casi 4 años.

Karen- si quieres algo mas me dices Gabriel nn

Gabriel (con ojititos de estrellitas) no gacias así esta bien.-y se sentó a comer toda su comida. Cuando llego el alacrán a la familiar reunión.

Milo-ya llego por quien lloraban!!!

Gabriel- si el postre -dice el niño mirando su comida

Milo- ¬¬ no

Gabriel-pues no se entonces.

Milo-y no piensas saludar a tu papa hijo?

Gabriel-ya lo salude!!-dijo el y señalo a Camus

Milo- ¬¬# me refería a mi

Gabriel-haha si hola-dijo el y siguió comiendo

Karen- jajajaja

Milo-no te burles!!!

Karen- nn has que no me burle

Milo-quieres un regalo hijo?

Gabriel-nop cuando David dice que si quielo un legalo es para salil con mi mami, tu eles intelesado como el!.

Milo- ¬¬ tu mami no esta y no hablaba de eso

Dice el escorpión pues realmente fue cachado por el niño

Karen- juras

Gabriel-de todas manelas no gacias, mejor juegamos futbol, si!?

Milo- no cuentes con migo

Shaka- eres un gruñón con el pequeño ¬¬#

Gabriel-entonces eles solo señol pala mi y le dire a mi mami que me hisiste llolal para que te mande a oto con los muetos!!!-le dijo el de forma extorsionadora muy parecida a la de Milo

Karen-jaja, este crio vale Milo juega con el

Milo- ¬¬ eso es chantaje -mira al niño el cual asiente- esta bien jugare contigo

Gabriel-bueno pelo pimelo juego con mi papi Camus!

Camus- y a que jugaremos nosotros -dice recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina-

Gabriel-pues las escondidillas!

Camus- pero solo somos dos que chiste hay en eso

Gabriel-bueno entonces a los calitos!!!

Camus- pero nos vamos a ensuciar U.U

Gabriel-edes muy como dice mi tia Ales sangon!!!!

Shaka- ni que lo digas Gabriel, es un sangrón de primera

Camus- jugaremos a me estaré quieto hasta que Papá Camus acabe sus deberes va

Gabriel-esta bien, palaba de posimo cabalelo de atena!

Camus- Palabra de Caballero Ateniense nn

Karen- Heeeeey eres un injusto Camus ¬¬

Camus- claro que no solo voy a jugar con mi hijo

Shaka- eres un mentiroso -se dice para si- espero que resista el crio, si no, en la que te metiste Camus

Camus-nn

Milo-pues si quieres lo saco al parque señor refrigerador!

Camus- no ya di mi palabra -ahora piensa- ""¬¬ este esta loco si se lo dejo"" vedad hijo

Gabriel-sip, oye papa por que tienes el anillo de mama?-pregunto este al ver la mano del santo de acuario

Camus- este -miro el anillo- me lo regalo

Gabriel-hahaha, pues yo ya acabe de comer, donde dejo los patos kalen?-dijo el y se levanto de su lugar con los platos en sus manitas

Karen- eres un niño muy educado, ojala fuesen si los presentes nn, dámelos, yo los pongo en el fregadero nn

Gabriel-bueno-. y se los dejo

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Atenea.

Liliana-ya extraño a Gabriel!!!! T.T

Alex-no seas dramática no lleva ni una hora lejos de ti y ya le lloras

Lilian- QUIERO A MI HIJO

Alex-que llorona eres, sirve que se hacen cargo de el, además tenemos que protegerlo no valla a hacer que le pase algo malo aquí con nosotros.

Liliana-lo se pero quiero a mi niño!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTT.TTT

Alex- ENTONSE DEJA DE LLORAR Y AGAMOS EL TRABAJO RAPIDO

Liliana- no me grites ¬¬#

Alex-pues no me des armas para gritarte, no ves que te sirve para ver quien es el papa de tu hijo.


	4. Chapter 4 segunda leccion

**Segunda lección "nunca le des chocolate a un niño antes de dormir"**

Ya en la noche en el santuario.

Shion- me pregunto que estará haciendo Gabriel en estos momentos

En acuario, cierto escorpión para que pasara un mal rato el señor don hielo, le dio chocolate justo antes de la hora de dormir del niño. Ahora este esta brincando en la cama.

Camus-por amor a Atena acuéstate T.T

Gabriel ahora corriendo por todo el cuarto a gran velocidad- y ahoda que vamod hazed vamos a jugad vamos a vincad que vamod a hazed

Camus- que tal si dormimos un poco?

Gabriel-no papa quielo ver la película de hali pottel -dijo el brincado por toda la habitación

Camus- nooo vamos a dormir TT.TT

Gabriel-no hali potel .

Camus-y de donde las saco en este momento

Gabriel- mi mami las gualda en la maleta que taiamos

Camus reflexiona un poco- ok - va a buscar la aleta y- MALDITA SEA LA MALETA SE ME OLVIDO

Gabriel-hali potel, papa apúrate

Camus- ESPERATE -ve al piso con cara de terror y piensa- "ahora tengo que bajar hasta leo para ir por la dichosa maleta" ven, quieres ir a leo?

Gabriel-si, quero ver a mi tia Kalen y a mi tio Saka

Camus- O.o a tus tíos?

Gabriel-si, mis tíos son como tus helmanos no?

Camus miro un rato al pequeñín que brincaba de un lado al otro, y no le quedo de otra que asentir, y afirmar a la pregunta del chiquillo, que aun brincoteava al rededor de él.

Así que decidió baja con el, pero el pequeño se escapo de su mano y se le perdió en la oscuridad de el templo de capricornio.

Camus- Gabriel -gritando como si estuviese en la biblioteca ósea en voz baja- Gabriel en donde estas?

Shura- Quien esta ahí

Camus - .. y ahora que ago.. -mira alrededor- y contesta- Nadie

Shura- a ok -Y se va-

Camus se quedo en tres puntitos y con un coro de grillos, enserio el español se había creído su respuesta tan idiota parecía que si.

Retorno a la búsqueda de su pequeñín, que no encontraba aun no tenia pista alguna de el, pronto se dio cuenta en donde estaba pues se escucho un estruendo en la zona de arte del español.

Camus-auch, Shura me matara.

Shura-quien sea que ande aquí dense por muerto

Camus- YA DIJE QUE NO HAY NADIE

Shura- enserio no hay nadie O.o

Camus- Noop, solo soy la voz de tu conciencia que te dice, Vete a dormir ó.ò por que mañana tendrás una resaca que nombre pa que te cuento

Shura- Enserio eres mi conciencia

Gabriel- SIP

Shura- y tu?

Gabriel jijiji tu angedito de la guadda

Shura-quien eres

Gabriel-Gabiel Back

Shura- haa Gabriel así que mi angelito de la guarda se llama Gabriel

Camus-Gabriel, hijo ven acá-dijo el santo al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño

Aquel chiquillo hiso caso omiso a su padre y fue asta donde Shura, aquel santo de la cabra miro al pequeñín

Shura se agacho a la altura del niño y lo miro determinadamente, sin saber de donde apareció se trago el cuento de su conciencia y el angelito de la guarda.

Shura- eres my pequeño, con razón son los angelitos de la guarda O.o

Gabriel- jijiji

Camus apareciendo- Lo siento Shura, pero

Shura- OO y tu te pareces a Camus, mi conciencia se parece a Camus

Camus-este soy Camus perdón por despertarte, es que este niño se me escapo

Shura- ¬//¬ ya decía yo, y tu creíste que me trague el cuento de la conciencia y del angelito

Gabriel-nn

Camus-perdon

Shura solo se volteo era mas que obvio que si se la creyó, pero siendo caballero y orgullosos solo intento evadirlos

Shura- y que rompieron?

Camus-nada

Gabriel-una figula

Shura- O.O Que figura

Camus- ninguna

Gabriel- una de una señoda con adas

Shura-QUE

Gabriel-ela impoltante?

Shura- ERA ATHENEA MI MADRE Y AHORA QUE AGO ME VAN A MATAR -juntando sus deditos al puro estilo hinata- y ahora como la arreglo

Pronto vio con malasia a Camus

Shura- o Camus

Camus-este yo

Gabriel-pero si la tocas se alega sola-dijo el y la toco arreglando la figura-ya ves, eta como nueva.-

Shura- O.O -Y SE DESMAYA-

Camus- mejor vayámonos a Leo y en el camino me explicas O.O

Y así lo hicieron

Camus-a ver explícame como haces eso

Gabriel-que tú no puedes? mi mami me dice que así naci

Camus- O.ó Ok, enserio no sabes como lo haces?

Gabriel-no, me calgas, es que ya me canse

Camus- aja

Toma al niño y lo monta sobre sus hombros

Cuando llegaron a leo.

Camus-no vallas a despertar a Karen

Gabriel- nn

Camus- ok, busquemos tu maleta

Gabriel- sip

¿?- milagro que alguien este despierto a la misma hora que yo nn

Camus- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gabriel- Tía Karen

Karen-perdón Camus, sabes solo duermo 2 hora y aun no tengo sueño-abrasa al niño- hola Gabriel

Gabriel-Hoda

Camus- BUEN SUSTO ME HAS PEGADO

Gabriel- bulcamos mi maleta

Karen- tu maleta - ha tu maleta esta acá

Camus- que hace allá -señalando un cuarto de armas

Karen- ¬¬ allí la dejaste

Camus-yo?

Gabriel-mi papa Milo me dio chocolate, no tendrás uno pol alli

Karen- y si

Camus- QUE TE DIO QUE?????

Gabriel- Chocolate D

Camus-cuando lo tenga enfrente ya vera

Karen- no puede comer-niega- ok no quisieras otra cosa Gabriel digo, no se en donde los puso Shaka nn, mañana o al rato te doy, mientras no quisieras un vaso con leche tibia

Camus- ¬¬ eso lo despertara más

Karen- no tienes tacto Camus, no tienes tacto ¬¬

Gabriel-sip -dijo el y dio un pequeño bostezo

Karen- eso es ven acompáñame, para que tu papi saque la maleta -dijo ella y se llevo al pequeño- digo nn por si acaso, por cierto Camus ten cuidado

Dicho esto sentó a la cocina, y preparo la bebida del niño, mientras se escuchaba alguno que otro objeto filoso caer. No pasó mucho cuando Camus salió algo cortado y un poco mal herido con la maleta, el pequeñín ya estaba dormido para este entonces, la felina acordó que lo acompañaría a dejarlo con el chiquillo, pues Camus bastante tenía ya con la maletita

Así llegaron a acuario, Karen acomodo a Gabriel en la cama de Camus, y Camus llego rendido y se acostó en el sofá, la felina viendo esto, tapo Camus, y de retorno a su templo.

Llegando a este se detuvo a mirar la onceava de las casas, presentía algo extraño, por que no, se estiro un poco, se adentro al templo, al poco tiempo regreso con un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, y pronto se dirigió al templo de hielo, pasando a despertar a su esposo.

Así dichos santos se fueron juntos al penúltimo de los recintos dorados.

Shaka-y que se supone que vamos a hacer

Karen- quiero ver a ese niño de nuevo

Shaka- o.ó y para que?

Karen- nada más nn

Shaka- U.U

Karen- No es normal pareciera que es casi como yo solo que aun no se

- - -Con Liliana - - -

Liliana-no se por que nos mandaron a Rusia con el frio que hacer -se quejaba a la chica, la cual estaba toda abrigada.

Alex-no se pero hace mucho frio, crees que Gabriel este calientito

Liliana- Mas les vale a sus papas ¬¬ por que si no

Alex- si ya se ya se, los castras ¬¬, ya me lo has dicho mas de 2000 veces ¬¬

Liliana-es que ese niño es mi vida.

Alex-no tienes por que decírmelo de eso yo misma me doy cuenta

Mientras tanto Gabriel se despertó y se acomodo al lado de Camus. y se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cierto pato siberiano que acaba de llegar de Japón decidió darle una sorpresa a su maestro sobre si llegada así que entro sin llamar a la puerta.

Hyoga- maestro, maestro

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su maestro dormido con un niño a su lado.

Hyoga- OO mi maestro es un pedófilo. Abusa de niños Oo

Gabriel-papa, despielta un shico lalo no esta viendo-dijo el despertando por los gritos de Hyoga

Camus- que, que, que, cual lalo no conozco ningún lalo

Hyoga-OO no me llamo lalo soy Hyoga

Camus- ah Hyoga que haces aquí tan temprano?

Gabriel-quien eds papa?

Camus- ah el es mi alumno, considéralo tu...tu primo si es como tu primo

Hyoga- y ese niño

Camus- ah es mi hijo

Hyoga-Hijo, usted, cuando, este donde...

Camus-U///U preguntas mucho Hyoga

Hyoga- y quien es la madre

Camus-pues una ex aprendiz a Amazona de Piscis Liliana Black, no la conoces pero te conté de ella.

Hyoga-pues si recuerdo lo que usted me dijo.

Camus-por cierto donde esta Gabriel-pregunto este dándose cuenta de que no estaba su pequeño

Hyoga-se fue a la sala creo

Y Camus corrió y encontró al pequeño viendo la tele

Camus- si aquí estas

Gabriel-sip, el santualio es muy gande y me asusta

Camus- si por eso no te alejes de aquí

Hyoga-no tendrá algo de desayunar ya me dio hambre.-cuando llego un escorpión.

Milo-buenos días, les traigo le desayuno nn

Hyoga (pensando)-y a este que le pico

Camus- que pasa, y a ti que te pico animal?

Milo-nada solo soy amable

Camus- ¬¬# no te creo

Milo-pues no me creas, toma hijo prepare algo especial para ti, que te parece si después de desayunar vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque-dijo el santo y le dio un plato con hot cakes y un vaso con leche

Gabriel-sipi, pelo si mi papa Camus me deja voy

Milo- lo vas a deja ir verdad -pone ojos de carnerito muerto- sii

Camus-esta bien, después del entrenamiento te lo llevas.

Hyoga-no sabia que cocinabas tan bien Milo esto te quedo muy rico.

Milo- NO ES PARA TI

Hyoga-disculpa.

Gabriel-toma es musho para mi.

Hyoga-gracias nn

Ya en el coliseo, donde se supone que debería de haber caballeros entrenando todos estaban reunidos observando a Gabriel.

Karen- OK ABRAN PASO ESTAN SOFOCANDO AL NIÑO

Gabriel-nn gacias ya me etaban altando

Aioros-pero que niño tan curioso eres como Camus no les gustan llamar la atención

Gabriel- ¬¬U es mi papa ¬¬

Aioria-jeje pues si se parecen mucho

Aldebarán- pues también se parece algo a Milo Oo

Gabriel-es que también es mi papa nn

Aldebarán-que curioso.

Camus-no planean entrenar

Shura-pues si-


End file.
